


You Had A What?

by FaceMcShooty



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Hologram Handsome Jack, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Old Friends, Tales From the Borderlands, The Doppelganger - Freeform, body double, digi-jacks, hologram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceMcShooty/pseuds/FaceMcShooty
Summary: Handsome Jack asks Rhys to check up on his old body double.[I've decided to leave this work unfinished and abandoned due to the BL3 Handsome Jackpot DLC releasing. That, and I don't like this story. :V]





	1. You Had A What?

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads up, it's been a long while since I've written any type of story so I might be rusty. This takes place when Rhys still has Hologram Jack with him and Helios is... y'know still a thing.

Rhys sat in the caravan, standing next to Fiona as she drove and stared out the front window, watching as they cruised pass some Pandorian towns. Rhys was sure they passed by a town that was being attacked, but no one in the caravan seemed to care. 

Fiona glanced at Rhys, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want a turn driving or something?" She asked, her voice startling Rhys out of his trance. 

"I- uh- what? No," he stuttered his words, surprised by Fiona's sudden voice. "I'm- I'm just watching the view."

She hummed as she shrugged, looking back out on the road. "Pandora isn't the prettiest to look at, I know," she softly admits, gripping the wheel a bit more, "but you get used to it. You must have some pretty amazing views up in Helios, huh?"

_Something like that..._

Handsome Jack appeared behind him silently. "Hey, Helios is gorgeous! You can't deny it," he cheekily grins, his hands on his hips. 

The businessman snarled a bit, grimacing as he remembers the interior design choices that were almost all chosen by the holographic man behind him. "Yeah, I guess you can say that," he answers Fiona. "Only good views you can get are of Pandora from the food court. Other than that, all I see all day are statues and posters of Handsome Jack at every corner."

At the mention of his name and his interior work, he shouts_ "Hey!"_ at Rhys, pouting like a child. "If you had the opportunity to, you'd do the same thing!"

Rhys smirks a bit. "Uh-huh, suuuree," he states towards Jack, voice lowered so the others wouldn't hear him. He turns towards Fiona again. "I'll be on the roof. Get some fresh air and everything."

She nods, acknowledging his announcement. 

He moved towards the back of the caravan and up the ladder, perching his butt on the roof to make a sitting area for himself. He looked over towards Loader Bot giving him a friendly wave. Loader Bot waved back to him in return.

Handsome Jack appeared at his side again. "You shouldn't mock me for my great design choices, Pumpkin. Might end up like Henderson, or even worse one day."

Rhys looks up at him, seeing him sitting midair like there was an invisible throne of some sorts. "What's worse than being airlocked into space?" He asked. Rhys wasn't really fond of knowing gruesome actions like that, but was curious of what Jack had to say. 

He waves his arm. "Oh, you know. Normal stuff. Being forced to play a body double that's practically irreversible, getting a relic smashed into your face, having your own kid betray you and even try and kill you..." he rambles on, rolling his eyes before looking back over at Rhys. He rests his elbow on his knee then his head on his hand. 

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, uh, yeah. All those sound pretty bad too," Rhys looked down to his lap, legs crossed. He thought for a moment, a thought occurring to him. "Wait, you had a what?"

Nodding, he stood back up on his feet. "Had what exactly?"

"What do you mean by body double, I mean. Like, were you a body double for someone or something like that?"

Jack laughed loudly, doubling over a bit. "Me? Being a doppelganger? You make me laugh, Kiddo. That's why I like you," he goes to nudge Rhy's shoulder playfully, only for his hand to go through Rhys' body. He sighs, not used to being unable to physically touch others yet. "I used to have a body double, until I died and everything. Really miss the kid. I wonder what happened to him."

Rhys rubbed the shoulder that Handsome Jack attempted to touch. "He probably didn't go too far from home." He shrugged.

He gasped softly. "Rhysie! Do you think you can do a biiiiiig favor for your Uncle Jacky?" He gives him a happy and cheekily grin, an idea popped into his head.

He raised an eyebrow, gesturing him to explain.

"Do you think you can visit him? I want to see what dear old TimTam did to himself after all this time. Want to make sure he's not flaunting my golden face around town," Jack crossed his arms around his chest. 

"Where are we supposed to find him anyways?" Rhys first questions. 

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Well you said he probably didn't go far from home. He might be on Pandora or on a nearby planet. I can try and look for his last marked location from his ECHO or find the last mission he did," he offers. 

Rhys nods, agreeing with the plan. He could squeeze a quick pit stop into his schedule for Handsome Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Edit: Fixed spelling mistakes 9/18.


	2. Shiny Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handsome Jack and Rhys discuss some things.

Rhys was sprawled out on the ground outside the caravan. The group decided it would be best to camp for the night and Rhys took the opportunity to sprawl out on the sandy ground for once, under the growing night sky. He let's out a groan, lifting his head up to look at Handsome Jack, who was posing on his side next to him, head propped up by his arm. "So, any ideas?"

"Well he did have an appartment up on Helios, but was most likely evicted," He thought of loud. 

He sat up on his elbows. "Where did you have him at the most?" Rhys questions, seeing Fiona step out of the vehicle, hearing him talking.

She raised an eyebrow, looking around. "Who are you talking to?"

"Uh, just thinking out loud, y'know?" He gives a nervous smile towards her.

Fiona sighed. "Well think quieter. I can hear you from inside," she walked back in, closing the door with a soft slam.

"Yeah, Rhysie, quiet down your old thinkin' noggin," Jack laughs to himself. 

Rhys rolled his eyes.

"Now, back to business, I usually sent him to Elpis, but little bastard kept complaining about the gravity and coldness over there," he tapped his fingers together, laying on his back now as he looked up at the sky to see all the stars appearing. 

He looked up as well. "Think he ever got used to it?" 

"Doubt it. He spent months hopping on jump pads and he still screamed every time!" 

Rhys nods and thought more, trying to pinpoint where certain planets and stars were up in the sky. 

Jack raised his right hand, pointing far out in the distance towards the left of them. "There's the Eden system," he commented, moving his hand towards the upper left of the system. "And that star right there, that big bright one, is called Shiny Bitch."

Rhys raised an eyebrow. "Shiny Bitch?"

"Yeah! I bought it. Great name, huh?" He shows off his teeth in a smile.

He just nods. "... Jack, why do you want to see your body double so badly?" Rhys asks, popping off his silver boots.

"Nice socks," Handsome Jack answers, ignoring his question instead, his focus was on Rhys' socks which were blue with yellow stars.

"Don't avoid the question," his voice softly muttered, now sitting up and completely turned towards Jack. His hair was messy, his clothes were wrinkled. He hasn't been at home in days, clearly showing signs he wasn't the most comfortable with that fact. Deep down, Rhys just want to get the money back and crawl into his bed comforters. 

Jack sighs once more, looking away from Rhys. He understood what Rhys was feeling right now. Home sick. He should probably open up to him. "Okay, I know Timmy is just another one of those test subjects for my body double program but I've never cared about anything or anyone like him before," he mutters, pulling his blue legs up to his chest. "I want to know if he was able to continue on with his life nicely with having my face and body and everything like that for the rest of his life."

Rhys stared at him. "You like him, do you?"

Handsome Jack rests his head on his knees, glancing over at him. "Well, yeah! If I hated him, he would be long, long gone."

"No, I mean like... like-like"

"_Oh_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Edit: Fixed spelling mistakes 9/18.


	3. This Can Be Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handsome Jack, Rhys, and Vaughn take their mission on foot. Handsome Jack's mischievous actions ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this three times. aaaaaAAAAA
> 
> I hate typing on my phone ;-;

Did Jack like-like his doppelganger? Why exactly did he care so much? Jack sat (metaphorically speaking, since he can't physically sit in Rhys' mind) and thought about it all. For such very simple questions, he couldn't answer them. At least, not yet.

He groans into his hands. Feelings were so confusing. He knows what it feels like to have feelings towards someone but it's been so long since he's felt it and nearly impossible now that he was just a stupid AI program. He _loved_ his ex wives, but only _liked_ his ex girlfriends. (Honestly, he really only dated them for their looks and sex)

So, what category did Timothy fall in for him?

Jack thought more and more before he felt the familiar too forceful of a push. He was being forced out of Rhys' mind and into reality. The sun shined onto him, looking down on the ground to see Rhys and his dorky accountant friend, Vaughn, knocked out on the ground. Hot, Pandora sand covered over them. "Huh," Jack glanced around for the caravan. Nowhere. "Did they kick them out?" He mumbles to himself. "Good for them."

A groan spooked Jack, making him look over at Vaughn, watching him slowly sit up and hold his back in pain. Curious, Jack reached over to touch Vaughn. As expected, his hand went straight through the man's chest. He looked up at his face, seeing how he acted like nothing happened. No reaction to the nonexistent touch. This sparked some ideas in Handsome Jack's mind. 

The heavy pressure hes been feeling on his shoulders since he was pushed out of Rhys' mind disappeared when Rhys clutched the back of his head, standing up. "Wha- where's the girls?" Rhys saw Jack, not paying much attention to him as his eyes went straight back to his right hand man. "Are you alright?"

Vaughn nods. "Yeah. I think the girls are still with the caravan. Maybe we should head the rest of the way on foot and meet up with them?"

Rhys sighs and nods. "Yeah. I think if we head that way--" he looked over at his friend, watching him take his shirt off and put it over his head. "Woah, woah! Hey!"

"Wow, Rhysie. Your friend here has been hitting the gym more than you," Jack smirks, walking behind Vaughn. 

"Come on, Rhys! It's hot out here and we'll die from the heat if we don't start moving now!"

Rhys' eyes glanced down towards Vaughn's pants, seeing an all too familiar blue hand through his crotch. "Oh Rhysie!" Jack says, mocking a high pitched voice. 

"Uhh, maybe w-we should uhm--" Rhys blushed in embarrassment when he saw Vaughn's face the moment he noticed Rhys staring at his manly bits. 

He raised an eyebrow. "We should do what?"

"Fuck and suck each others delicious cocks!" Handsome Jack giggles like a child. 

Rhys shook his head, looking away. "Uh, nevermind," he sighs, glaring at Jack.

"Uh, yeah, okay," Vaughn started to walk in a random direction. "Come on, we might die from the heat!"

Rhys followed him, rolling up his long sleeves. It wasn't too hot to the point it was unbearable yet. He looked around the area before his eyes landed on Jack, who wasn't looking too happy. "What's the matter?" He whispers. 

"Ugh," Jack slumped. "Even walking still SUCKS!" He threw his hands up in a fit, Rhys' robotic arm following in motion. 

"Woah," they say in unison.

Jack grins mischievously. "Oh... this can be pretty useful," he moved his hand down towards his pants, forcing Rhys' arm to follow in motion.

"H-h-hey!" He shoved his robotic arm away, cheeks bright red. "Pervert," he grumbles at him.

Jack smiles innocently. "Just trying to have some fun here, pumpkin. Don't worry, I'll have fun with you very soon," he winked. He had some plans laid out in his mind, which Rhys wasn't so fond of.

He rolled his eyes, walking a bit faster to catch up with Vaughn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Edit: Fixed spelling mistakes 9/18.


	4. Unsaved Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handsome Jack digs deep to find any old memories. Yvette refuses to help Rhys and Vaughn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I also have another story just so you know. It's called New Family. :)

"When do you want to set up camp?" Rhys asked Vaughn. They've been walking for hours, both of their feet hurt and their shoes were full of sand at this point. Handsome Jack was still out, hovering above the ground next to Rhys. He looked almost distant.

"I think here and right now is the best option. I'd love for a nap!"

Rhys nods and they set up a small camp around what looks to be an old stag hideout. Paw prints were laid out in the ground and it was under a shaded ledge. They both sat, starting to do their own thing. "I might call Yvette," he says, pulling up the call hologram with his hand.

"Ask for supplies. Could use some good grub for once."

As the two talked and called Yvette, Jack didn't move from his spot. He dug through his files, trying to see if he could find any type of memories. Did Nakayama save any?

He couldn't find any so far other than just common knowledge, like when he shot the Merriff. _Everyone_ from Concordia remembers that.

He kept searching.

Rhys ended the call, sighing. "Yvette can't help us anymore. Looks like we need to make the rest of the trip by ourselves." 

Vaughn whines. "When we are all done with this money stuff, I'm getting a pizza!" He declares. 

"Have fun with that. We might be dead before we could return to Helios," Rhys fixed his shirt collar, sighing. "Don't think Vazquez will be too happy about us being there if we do make it."

Rhys had a point. Vaughn sighs, making his shirt into a temporary blanket. "Well let's hope we can survive the night. Sleep well."

"G'night," Rhys says in return, glancing over at Jack. Once the coast was clear, he got up and walked over to him. "Pandora to Jack?" He waved his hand in front of his face.

Jack blinks in surprise, not realizing how deep he was searching. "Any supplies being sent?" He asks, moving to sit on the rock Vaughn was curled up against. 

"Sadly, no. Yvette said she might be being tracked so it's too risky to send stuff here."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows together. There was something fishy about that. "Alright. Good luck to you two, then."

Rhys sat on the ground near Jack's transparent blue feet. "What were you doing?" He asks. "Looks like it was something important."

He stayed silent for a moment. "Seeing if Nakayama saved anything. I was created to find a suitor to take over Hyperion after I... well... died, but I have feelings and free will. Exactly like I did when I was alive. But I can't remember certain memories, just fragments," he confessed, looking towards the cyborg business man.

"Maybe they'll come to you at some point. Have you tried tracking your doppelganger's old ECHO location yet?" He asked.

Jack sent him a glare. "I can't remember certain memories, like Timothy's ECHO ID."

Rhys made an "o" face, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Edit: Fixed spelling mistakes 9/18.


	5. Friggin' Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Vaughn encounter Vazquez. Handsome Jack helps out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the Kudos. I'm trying to update this story as often as I can and make the chapters long but it's hard because I'm moving right now. ;-;

A well night's rest was all Rhys and Vaughn needed to carry on their trip. They tugged through the Pandorian terrain, sand being blown all around them. "You sure we're heading towards Old Haven? Feels like we're lost."

"We are fiiiiiine. It's totally this way!" Rhys reassured him, patting Vaughn's shoulder. "... I hope," he removed his metal fingers, flexing them a tiny bit as they walked. Foot after foot, the hot sun beaming down on the two of them. Handsome Jack hasn't been around at all this morning (thankfully) so he hasn't bothered Rhys. 

Vaughn looks up at the sky, eyebrows furrowing in the center. "Is that Yvette's package?" He asks Rhys, placing his hands on his hips. 

He looked up, seeing a Moonshot package aiming right for them with a big fat yellow Hyperion 'H' on it. He grins. "I think that is!" 

"Is... is it coming straight for us?" 

"Shit, that's not Yvette's!" He grabs Vaughn's hand, dragging him as he ran away from the targeted spot. They watched as it crashed to the ground, a red Hyperion car coming out of it instead of the requested supplies. 

The tinted window rolled down, revealing Vazquez. "Hello boys. I came to see if you accepted my offer," he stepped out the car, holding a large gun. 

Rhys shook his head right before Vaughn popped in. "I'm never going to betray my friends!"

_Well looks like one of your other friends think differently_. "Well then," Vazquez hands them shovels. "Start digging your graves. I want them deep when I come back."

"Eat shit," Rhys says. "We're not doing that!"

He headbutts incorrectly against Rhys, hard enough to knock Jack out. "Augh, fucking... ow!"

"You're supposed to aim for the temple," Handsome Jack shakes his head. "What did you two friggin' idiots do when I was gone?"

Rhys glanced over at Jack, thinking of what he could do for them to get away. "Hyperion tracked us down. Vaz_dick_ here is making us dig."

"Wait, he's taken over my job?" Handsome Jack jabs his thumb in Vazquez's direction. "This douche?" His eyes widened. "Promise me he didn't touch my stuff."

Rhys shook his head. Jack looked a little bit relieved at that.

Vazquez lifts the giant gun. "Here's a Hyperion prototype," Vaughn's and Rhys' eyes widened as the gun whirls to life. "It'll do a loooot of damage."

It suddenly stopped.

Vazquez's eyes widen as well, stuttering his words. "I-I, uhh, just trying to figure out how to get the MOST damage! Y-yeah!"

Handsome Jack broke out laughing. "Hahaha! This hunk-o-junk is what Hyperion is making now? This is ridiculous!" Jack had put his life's work towards making Hyperion the best company with high-tech guns, loader bots, moonshot cannons, and even discovered how to control creatures from vaults (i.e. the Eye). Now seeing his company going to shit? He couldn't help but laugh. 

Rhys glanced at the hologram man, looking at him for help. Vaughn just kept digging, hoping Vazquez wouldn't kill him. 

He took a deep breath, his laughter dying down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chuckles as Vazquez _punches_ the gun. "What a friggin' idiot. I would airlock him immediately," Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "I enhanced your ECHO eye. Feel free to hack something to stop... this," Jack gestures towards the so-called man. 

Rhys nods, not even questioning him. He went straight to hacking and overloading the gun's power core. 

Vazquez grins, hearing the guns whirl back to life. "A-hah! Now I can do the most damage-" 

"Run," Jack states.

Rhys grabs Vaughn's arm once again, running away as the gun exploded and broke into pieces. They could hear Vazquez yelling and screaming nonsense, driving after them. It was until Loader Bot came down and swooped them away. 

"Okay, so tell me... what exactly happened to my office?" Handsome Jack asks Rhys, riding on Loader Bot's back.

He sighs. "Well, uh, your entire office floor turned into one big Handsome Jack museum. People wear fake Jack masks and everything. It's... weird."

Handsome Jack cringed. "Wait, they wear fake versions of my mask? That's... creepy. Ew," he shivers at the thought. He loved bloating his face around but the idea of having middle aged accountants running around with paper cutouts was disturbing. 

Although, accountants were always weird and disturbing to him to begin with.

"I hope Buttstallion is okay."

Rhys raised an eyebrow. "Buttstallion? That statue you have?"

"Statue? Oh, pumpkin. No, no, no! Buttstallion is real. Told some of my best men to breed a diamond horse and they did it."

"But... why?"

Jack shrugs. "Because I had the money to do it. Duh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Edit: Fixed spelling mistakes 9/18.


	6. Be Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has a talk with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying bl3? I preordered it but can't play because my ps4 still needs to be unpacked from moving. ):
> 
> Also really short chapter oops.

Vaughn had fallen asleep on Loader Bot, leaving Rhys alone with the robot he was riding and Handsome Jack. Loader Bot was focused on keeping route so Rhys turned around to look at Jack, who was on his back. He was staring up at Helios.

"What all changed since I died?" He softly asks, legs hanging off the side.

Rhys thought for a moment, fingers tapping on his knees. "A lot. Inventions became more stupid and terrible in quality, as you saw Vazquez's gun. Uhm, all your posters and pictures are still up, though. Minus a few but those were destroyed," he felt uncomfortable. How exactly was he supposed to explain to someone who died how their life's work went to shit? "We still do that dumb imaginary gun game."

Handsome Jack seemed to smile at that. "Tim started that game, you know. He would just walk by and just pretend to shoot accountants and Claptrap units with his finger and it turned into a whole game that anyone could join."

He stared at the transparent man. Although himself was see-through all the time, his emotions and feelings were almost like behind a smokey wall. "Yeah? Would you play with him?"

"In my office sometimes, but mostly in bed," he smirked at the dirty joke, seeing Rhys shake his head with a smile. "No, but really. I would play that gun game with him once in a while."

How exactly close were those two? "That sounds fun. Not the first thing, but the second."

"The first thing was quite fun too. Man, has the greatest ass imaginable."

Rhys fell silent, not really knowing how to carry on the conversation. He strayed his eyes away to look at Helios as well. 

"What made you work for Hyperion?"

"Huh?"

Jack shrugs. "Everyone has their own reasons to work for Hyperion. I was a lowlife programmer that wanted to be on top. Tim needed student loans money. Tim's bandit buddies wanted money and all the legendaries they could imagine..."

He brushed his hair back and out of his face. "Honestly? I wanted to be like you. Rise up from the bottom to the top, be sought as a god by everyone else, make the greatest things happen," a small smile cracked on his face. 

Attempting to pat Rhys' knee, Jack's hand went straight through. He didnt bother. "Kiddo, trust me you dont want to be like me," he looked straight into Rhys' multicolored eyes. "People will betray and stab you in the back from left to right. If you're lucky enough, one will stay but eventually even they'll be ripped away from you."

Rhys fell silent.

"So if you still want to be like me, just be cautious of the people around you."

They finally landed in Old Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Edit: Fixed spelling mistakes 9/18.


	7. Vazdick and Augshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vazquez and August corners the entire group. Jack remembers some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a shitty day today so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. :(

Vaughn walked around the area, being careful of the water puddles. "Are you sure this is the right place?" He asks. 

Rhys scanned the place with his ECHO eye, humming. "Looks like it has some opportunity. Let's turn the power on and see where that takes us," he shoved a billboard advertisement out of the way, revealing a power panel.

"Don't break it," Jack teased, standing behind him. 

"I'm not going to-" the old billboard slammed onto the ground, bending it at an odd angle. 

Jack broke down laughing. "Called it!"

He huffs, staring at the panel, trying to figure it out. He took the wire, moving it to plug into a random output. A loud, unholy screech echoed throughout the abandoned civilization.

Rhys quickly unplugged it, Vaughn groaning in pain from the high pitch sound. He looked around, not seeing Jack anywhere. He sighs, scanning around the place for the other power panels. 

A few minutes later, Rhys had a garbage-piss soaked sock and a giant mysterious hidden building. Him, Vaughn, and Loader Bot slowly entered, Rhys clutching the mysterious Core close to him.

Vaughn gasped and gagged as he accidentally stepped in a small pile of blood. "Bleh! Who are these guys?"

"I don't know, but keep your voice low. Whoever killed these guys-."

"Well, nice to see you two here."

Vaughn and Rhys stopped in their tracks, turning around to face August. Loader Bot stood behind the two Hyperion employees, ready to protect them.

August shifts his gun between the two of them, two undisclosed bounters stood by his sides, holding shotguns towards their faces. "You two sit tight as we wait for the rest of the party." 

Rhys snarls at him, but stayed put to reduce the change of being shot at.

A couple minutes later, Vazquez appears, his gun aimed towards the back of Fiona and Sasha's heads. "Look who finally showed up!" He grins smugly. 

Rhys groans. 'Can you just leave us alone?!" He yells at Vazquez, having enough of him. His fists clenched.

Vaughn directs his arm towards him. "Loader Bot, arm weapons or... something!"

The robotic unit stepped up. "I am helping," he pulls his arm back before throwing a steel knuckle sandwich towards Vazquez, only for his arm to lock up only more inches from the man's face. 

"You think I left home without my universal remote?" He smirks, stepping out of Loader Bot's aim. 

"What."

He walked up to Rhys, looking right into his Hetrochromic eyes before butting the end of his gun against his face. 

"Augh! My face!" Rhys coiled up in a small ball on the ground. "Why is it always the face?!" As he was hit, Handsome Jack was hit out of his head and the core was hit out of his grip. August made his way over towards it.

"I just had the craziest dream-" Jack looks up and groans as he saw Vazquez, standing up. "This friggin' douche again?"

Vaughn helped Rhys up, both watching August slowly try and pick up the core, only for it to shock him and send it flying. Rhys (surprisingly) caught it.

A few minutes and a death threats later, Handsome Jack, Rhys, and Vazquez were decending down the hall with his 'Gortys Core', as Vazquez and August called it.

"I think in my dream, I was having flashbacks," Jack says, thinking. "It was mostly the same set of letters and numbers. I think it's Tim's ECHO ID."

"Then try and track it's location," Rhys whispers so Vazquez wouldn't hear it. 

Jack rolled his eyes. "You think I'm not doing that? It's a bit hard since I'm using your ECHO technology. It could be a few hours until I can see if it's the right profile, nonetheless."

Rhys looks over at him, hands shoved into his pockets. "Well try and find his location while we're here. If we're at the same place with Vazdick and Augshit, they wont think much about my ECHO being used later when they look at the logs."

Jack's hums, staring at Vazquez. There was something about him that he couldn't exactly put his finger on...


	8. Wallethead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a blast laughing at Vazquez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havent been updating whoops.

Jack listened as Rhys and Vazquez talked, staying mostly silent so he could focus on tracking his doppelganger's old ECHO ID. At the moment, it felt like Vazquez was spilling out his whole life story, from when he was born to now, but really it was him bragging about how he got his high position at Hyperion. (Which, in all reality, could've been his whole life story. He doesn't have a lot going for him.)

Either way, Vazquez rambled on and on and on, taking about how he could only get to that point because of a certain someone. "He's going to say me," Jack calls out. 

"And it's all because of... Handsome Jack," Vazquez finished.

Jack smirks, glancing at Rhys. "Knew it."

Vazquez swung his gun around (like usual). "It's like... it feels like Handsome Jack is passing his legacy on to me. It feels like he's inside of me right now, you know?" He looks over at Rhys.

He awkwardly smiles, knowing how it really feels to have Handsome Jack inside his brain. It constantly feels like a parasite biting and nipping at the inside of your ECHO, changing your files and going through them without consent. It was an unpleasant feeling. One he didn't enjoy, mostly because ever since Jack has joined the adventure, the chance that Rhys gets smacked in the head has skyrocketed through the roof at 706%. In short, Jack made Rhys' head a fucking bullseye target.

Vazquez went on to spill out a story about how Handsome Jack used to treat him. Jack stopped ECHOID searching to try and remember Vazquez, now confused of who he is. "Hugo Vazquez," he mumbles, looking through all his files to try and see if one was about him. "Hugo... Vazquez. HUGO... Vazzzzquez," he stopped, grinning as he found the file he was searching for. "Wallethead! Hahaha!"

Rhys raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"He- HahahA! Oh!" Jack lurched forward, remembering moments in the past with Vazquez. "He used to get all these hair transplants. All his money would go into just that," he slowly calmed down, still chuckling his giggles away. "Oh, I friggin' hated him. Go- go ahead and call him Wallethead. Itll be hilarious!"

Rhys waved him off, making the older man pout. "Uh, yeah," he stepped centimeters away from Vazquez's fancy and expensive dress shoes, much more of the "I'll-fuck-your-face-up-if-you-step-on-them" type of shoes compared to Rhys' gifted skag skin shoes, which were now completely ruined by constant walking in Pandora terrain (plus, now he only had a singular shoe). "How was Handsome Jack like to you?"

"He did his usual teasing, but you can tell he loved me and cherished me from a space station away," he grinned, flashing his perfect white teeth. They were getting close to the end of the hall.

The holographic man rolled his eyes. "He was a friggin' mail room worker. He was nothing to me other than a toy to play with."

Rhys smirked. "Yeah, smacking coins and cheap dollars against the back of your head to see if they'll stick is clearly showing a lot of love and compassion, Wallethead," he shoved his hands into his pockets, watching as the gears turned in his head, thinking about his comment. 

His face grew sour. "Wallethead...?"

"A-HAHAHA!" Jack laughed. "Look at his dumb lil' face!" He pointed his arm out, gesturing with his pointer finger towards Vazques. "Oh, that was BEAUTIFUL, cupcake!" 

The buffer man growled, shoving Rhys towards a transparent red hologram door. "Get in there."


End file.
